


All Over Again

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, post sex, referenced past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 97. “You’re so cute when you pout like that.” & 26. “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemisa97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisa97/gifts).



> Prompted from [this prompt list](Https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/183092383274/writing-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d

Peter stretched his back lazily, arching off the bed and letting his spine pop. His healing was quickly taking care of the soreness in his ass, though he focused on the slight sting on his hips to ensure the bruises Christopher had dug into his skin would stay. He smiled, something incredibly self-indulgent and breathed in deeply.

They smelt as wonderful mixed together as they had all those years ago. A wry smile twisted on his lips, though it had been many years since he’d allowed himself to reminisce about the past.

“I’m thirsty,” Peter announced, waiting expectantly as the silence stretched out. After a minute turned to two, he repeated himself. 

“I heard you the first time,” Christopher mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was still pressed into. 

“And yet, you’re still lying there like a log,” Peter chastised, going as far as to click his tongue as he looked over with a pout. “However am I going to clench my thirst unless you get me something to drink?”

“You know you could get yourself something to drink,” Christopher said, finally moving his face from the pillow. The rest of his body stayed slumped into the bed, but he turned his head to the side so he could watch Peter’s face. 

“Not with the way you’ve just fucked me, I cannot,” Peter told him, sounding as upset as he possibly could when he was anything but—he hadn’t had an orgasm so strong in  _ years _ , he certainly wasn’t going to complain for real. 

“You’re so cute when you pout like that,” Christopher said softly. His voice was softer than Peter had heard it in years, since they were  _ teenagers _ , and something that he had been keeping carefully locked away began to unfold from the deepest dredges of his heart. 

He took a deep breath, allowing Christopher to think that he was savouring their scents again, as his heart tried to leap from his chest. This was it. This was, if things went to plan, the moment they had been building up since they naught but teenagers: foolhardy and convinced they could change the world, hopeless romantics who thought their love could undo generations of hate. 

“I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again,” Peter said. He kept his voice neutral, even though it was the most honest thing he’d ever uttered in his life. He ignored it when Christopher sucked in a sharp breath, staring at the ceiling and pretending as though he wasn’t laying his heart out to the one person who had ever broken it. “It has become very tiresome, I’ll admit. I don’t think I’ll be doing it anymore.”

“No?” Christopher said weakly. His question was hardly more than an exhale of air, and Peter forced his body to remain relaxed even as his heart doubled.

“No.”

“Well. That’s good, then. Since I’ve already fallen in love with you. All over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
